Master of My Love
by chrisfiggys
Summary: Cnyder is the slave to the one she loves, spyro. But he loves someone else. Through devious plots by her and by others, will anything ever turn out happily.


**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write this. Please forgive me for neglecting my other story's while in the process of writing this, I will have new chapters up shortly. This I came up with as a combination of Given-inside's united, and the spyro madness saga by the chaotic queen of madness. I apologize if its not that good, I had to take a break from writing for awhile, but anyway, without further adue…**

Chapter 1

There I was, for what seemed like the millionth time, watching them train together. Well, what they were doing wouldn't really be called training. Spyro was training, ember was making it as clear as possible that she didn't want to be there. She would try halfheartedly for a little bit, but then give up and let him hit her. With this she would fall down dramatically and pretend to have an injury of some type. This would continue for a few hours until the training was over. Honestly, it hurt me to see spyro with someone like that. Who didn't care as much about what he wanted as what he looked like.

You see, my name is cynder, and I am in love with the famous purple dragon, unfortunately he is also my master. And as I slowly walked after him, after the training session was finished, I had to wonder if being the slave to the one I love was a burst of luck, or a dastardly curse. They walked back to his room, with me trailing silently behind, my head low to the ground. Its not like I was ashamed or anything, well actually I was, being near or even associated with ember made my want to hide before anyone saw me. _If only he had the same instinct that I did, that would solve so many problems_, I thought.

When we got to Spyros room he and ember went inside, before closing the door however he turned to me and said to go and hang out with some friends for a few hours. He smiled, just slightly showing his teeth, waited for my weak smile in return and then shut the door. After he did I frowned and slumped my back against the wall, he knew just as well as I did that I didn't have any friends, but I knew why he said what he did. I guess I should thank him for that, the response he always gave when he wanted to be alone. The reason being that it was better then the alternative, witch would be ordering me to leave.

If you are confused by thin then you need to reread the paragraphs before this and take it more literally. When I say I am Spyros slave I really mean that I'm his **slave**_. _After spyro rescued me from malefor, he brought me to the guardians to see if I could help him fight the war. The guardians however had different ideas, they told him that the only way to keep alive, not just in the war, was for me to become his slave. Saying they needed to make an example out of me either by public execution or slavery. Of course, being the kind and loving dragon that he is he chose slavery. We fought in the war thinking nothing would happen, then after we defeated the dark master the guardians decided to enforce it after all. Don't get me wrong he was not a cruel master, not at all, but it was still slavery, no matter what way you look at it.

Then again I have no right to be complaining, I was arguably the best treated slave of all time, I never had to do anything, at least for_ him_, there were the public appearance things though. Following him around, bowing, things like that, but it was the other people I had to worry about. Somehow being "Spyros" slave got translated into being Everyone's, but again he did everything he could to make sure the translation was reversed, and it was, so I cant complain about that. Or anything now that I think about it, but still I sometimes wonder if it would have been better if he had just had me executed, despite his constant assurances that the guardians would not have actually done it.

He was probably right though, they weren't mean, the just needed an example and knew spyro to well, that he would never sacrifice a friend, and used it against him. I have to thank them to I suppose, for things could have been a lot worse. I decided I should get my mind off these depressing thoughts so I got up and took a walk. I walked into the main hall of the palace hoping to just be in a place with other people, even if none of them talked to me, however it was late so most of the dragons were sleeping. The room was mostly empty but as I looked over the few people that were there I saw 2 people I recognized.

I saw Spyros's brother sparx, a dragonfly (long story), talking with another dragon I didn't recognize, he was colored pure red and was very well built. I knew sparx didn't like me very much but I decided to take my chances, all I wanted was someone to talk to. I walked over to them and sparx didn't notice me, I was about to turn around so I wouldn't scare him when the red dragon spoke up first. "Oh sparx, who's your friend over there," I cursed to myself as the little dragonfly turned around and turned as red as the scales of the dragon next to him, "Cynder what are you doing here, your supposed to be with spyro. I swear when he finds out..."

He ranted like this for awhile, until finally he had to stop and take a breath, for the fact I am able to swallow him whole he sure was stubborn. "Calm down sparx, spyro told me that he wanted to be by himself for awhile." I chose my words carefully as to keep him from getting more upset, but it didn't work. "Yeah right you little liar, I bet you snuck off while he wasn't looking. Come on, lets go, I'm taking you to spyro." Suddenly I was really scared, luckily there was one thing he hated more then me and that was ember, so he was not very thrilled when I told him that spyro _and_ ember were in the room.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "fine, you win, this time. Just leave us alone and go sulk somewhere else." The red dragon was quick to speak up in my defense, "Why cant she stay, sparx?" Next time he spoke his voice was tinted with anger that he clearly was not trying to hide, "Fine then I'll leave." He didn't say another word, just turned around and left. I snapped at him as he did so, just barely missing his wing and in the distance you could hear him muttering something about Spyros' choices of friends, but he spoke to quietly to hear the rest. I turned back to the red dragon who asked, "what's his problem?"

I had to laugh at his ignorance, "well it could be that he had indigestion," I joked. He laughed to but then looked somewhat irritated, "nice joke but I'm serious, why doesn't he like you, you seem likeable enough." I smiled, that was the first compliment I had gotten in a long time and it felt good, though I decided not to let him know that. Then I was finally able to comprehend what he had said and looked at him, confused. "You don't know, I thought everyone knew" I didn't say anything for awhile, he was thinking out loud and it was kind of interesting, "something to do with spyro... take commands... sparx doesn't like you..." after about a minute of this he looked up at me with surprise on his face.

"Cynder, of course, Spyros friend." he quieted down after that, "and his unfortunate slave, I'm so sorry." He lowered his head, another action that surprised me, I did have some questions for him, but decided that they could wait. I walked over and put my paw on his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, though I didn't know why I was comforting him. I was the one who needed comforting. I shook my head, those were the thoughts I was trying to get away from, so I just focused on the dragon in front of me "you have nothing to be sorry for, its not your fault..." I said this in a way meant to be comforting, though it came out as it truly was, a voice of knowing.

I knew all to well what it was like to have people telling me its not my fault, that I have nothing to be sorry for. After years as a servant to malefor even the cruelest of hearts have not done what I have done, and even the cruelest of hearts has some small amount of sympathy for me. So I knew all to well what it was like for something to be not my fault. The red dragon however did not seem to, so he was still comforted by my words, he looked up at me and in his eyes I could see that he truly felt sorry for me. And for this I was more then grateful. "Look, despite what people say, you are a kind and caring person and I hold nothing of your past against you."

He looked at me for what seemed like eternity, as I shuffled anxiously under his studying gaze. Then he smiled and laughed, removing the tension in the air, so much so that I found myself laughing with him. Well maybe at him, but he didn't have to know that. After we stopped laughing he turned and walked off, "Come on, I want to go see spyro, I'm sure he'll take a break from ember to see an old friend." Then it hit me, an old friend of spyro. I ran to catch up with him, moving silently, I got behind him and jumped on his back. "Flame," I exclaimed loudly, my weight making him fall flat on his stomach.

"How dare you play me like that," It was hard to even talk I was laughing so hard, but even so I sounded pretty angry. I could feel him vibrating underneath me, and for a second I thought he was crying. I stepped off his back and rolled him over, only to see him laughing so hard that he _was_ crying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw sparx fly out and drop a bag of money on flames chest, "fine you win, twice in one day I swear" he muttered, an angry as ever. I looked at flame curiously, "what was that all about?" He smiled almost maliciously, "we had a bet that I could hide my identity from you for at least a day, he said I could, I said I couldn't. Now I've won."

He got up slowly, picking up the money as he did. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, "its good to see you again, no matter what the circumstances." He pulled back almost reluctantly, and I asked, "How have you been, I haven't seen you since just before we defeated malefor." Flame had gone on the last crusade to wipe out the remainder of malefor forces after spyro and I defeated him. "well, the crusade was pretty boring, I just got back tonight. Listen, I don't want to explain it twice, I'll tell you after we get spyro and ember."

It didn't take long to get to Spyros room, though when I got there I wished I hadn't. You could hear what ember was trying to get spyro to do, and it was working. I knew for a fact that ember and spyro had not mated yet, but they were close this time. To close, once they had truly mated, then he and ember were linked together until one of them died. Not that I would mind her dying, but she was getting quite the opposite by the way it sounded. I could hear moans and gasps coming from the other end of the door, I just hoped it was not to late.

By the time flame caught up I was already announcing "Spyro, ember, we have a visitor." Sounding totally oblivious to that was happening on the other side of the door. The noises stopped and I heard some shuffling inside, I heard embers voice through the door, "What gives you the right to interrupt us, _slave. _Were not taking visitors." There was no mistaking the anger in her voice, she was pissed. I looked at flame and held a claw to my lips as a signal to be quiet. "Ok fine, maybe you don't want to see him but spyro you might. He has a bunch of sparx's money and is demanding to see you right away."

Flame shot some smoke out of his nose a few times, and I got the idea he had in mind. Flame hid in the corner and as spyro stormed out the door in a fury I used my shadow power to blind him. I heard a short struggle and as the smoke cleared I saw flame with spyro and ember both pinned to the ground. Neither of them knew who was holding them down and spyro was still mad "Cynder how dare you help this thief." I could think of so many jokes to say to this, so I just chose one "Even after all that training the two of you combined could not take him down. Wow Mr. bad guy, you are good."

I said this so that they wouldn't know who flame was, but he spoke this time, "So sparx, you up for another bet, or do I have all your money." He stepped off the pair and revealed himself. He walked over to my side and put his wing over my shoulders, in a friendly way. "You and cynder may have defeated malefor but we make a pretty good team too." Even as spyro and ember got up you could see their expressions change from anger to excitement. I had so step away from flame so that I didn't get crushed by the violent hugging that ensued. Even ember was thrilled to see him, maybe she could change after all.

**I'm going to end it here, please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. The next chapters to this and my other stories should be up soon, if the cold doesn't kill me that is.**


End file.
